doraemon2014fandomcom-20200214-history
Doraemon
Doraemon is the main character from the anime Doraemon. Description Doraemon is a cat type robot, born on September 3, 2112, and sent back in time to protect and assist Noby, and generally make sure his legendarily tragic life turns out for the better. To help him in this effort, Doraemon can produce an infinite array of futuristic secret gadgets from the 4th dimensional pocket on his tummy. Unfortunately, Noby's propensity for misusing these gadgets combined with Doraemon's occasional lapses in judgment usually causes even more trouble. Major history Anime Doraemon's Time Capsule shows the birth story of Doraemon was born on September 3, 2112 at the Matsushiba Factory. He is born like all the other robot cats, yellow and with ears, unlike his current look. Right after being born, he sees a time capsule and it opens up with a picture of Noby and current Doraemon. His older self jumps at it and takes the picture, crashing into a wall. He doesn't see his older self though, as the crash creates a cloud of smoke. Still in the time capsule is a note reading Happy Birthday, Your Best Pal Forever, which makes him super happy. At one point in his life, he lost his ears, and the shock of losing his ears made him turn blue in the same episode this was revealed, apparently if he had known in advance he would of turned purple. All the Way From the Future World is the first segment Doraemon appears in. In the segment, Doraemon gives Noby a bunch of warnings about what will happen during the day, and pops out of his desk drawer. Doraemon tells him who he is, and Soby, Noby's grandson, joins in, but Noby only shoos them off back into the desk. When all of Doraemon's predictions turn out to be correct, Noby lets them stay and they tell him about themselves. When they are done, Doraemon decides it is time to send Soby back, but Soby wants to see the past land, so Doraemon takes out the Hopter and they fly away out of his window to check it out. Personality Doraemon is very serious most of the time when it comes to Noby. Doraemon can be quite strict if it has to do something with his grades or school work, or if his gadgets' uses get out of hand. He can also be easily tempted with an offer of yummy buns, his favorite snack, this trait first being shown in The Mecha-Maker. Doraemon isn't completely strict, however. He can sometimes be a little round when it comes to things, first acknowledged in Doraemon, Squared. A good example of this would be in Time Kerchief. In the beginning of the segment, he and Noby are watching TV, but when it goes bust, he and Noby go extremely happy, as Tammy had once told them that if the TV ever goes dead forever she would buy a new one. However, when she attacks the TV, it comes back on, making both of them sad. Relationship with Noby Doraemon is Noby's companion. Doraemon has a mixed relationship with Noby, as sometimes they can be best buddies, sometimes Doraemon might be mad at or simply be strict with him, and Doraemon is also very helpful with Noby a lot for giving him any of the gadgets he gives him in the first place. In Doraemon's Time Capsule, it is revealed Noby and Doraemon were connected ever since Doraemon was born, because Noby had given him a note along with a picture, see Major History section that had wished him a happy birthday, but remained anonymous Your best pal forever, which appeared to make Doraemon extremely happy. While this memory is very special to Doraemon, he forgot about it later, only to remember it after seeing his past self being extremely happy about having a best pal seconds after his creation. Category:Characters